Little Joanna
by xApplemilkshakesx
Summary: Un fic común y extraño a la vez (Con contenido YAOI)
1. Nueva vida, nuevas personas

Bueno antes que nada les dejaré los algunos de los nombres humanos y las naciones

-Eduard Von Stock: Estonia

-Jökull: Islandia

-Raivis: Letonia

-Juan: Cuba

-Li Wang: Hong Kong

-Yong Soo: Korea del Sur

-Lien: Vietnam

-Yalito: Tailandia

-Mei: Taiwan

-Sadiq: Turquía

-Gupta: Egitpo

-Neeraja Patel

-Roderich: Austria

-Lily Zwingly: Liechtenstein

Primero que nada: Este fic será un poco largo en cuanto a capítulos y el contenido será lo más corto posible y lo hard se tardará un poco xD .Espero que este fic sea de su agrado ya que no soy una experta escribiendo, tendrá de todo pero más que nada se centrará en la vida de Arthur en su etapa de adolescente a adulto y de cómo va cambiando respecto a las decisiones que toma. El título está basado en una canción (que se darán cuenta después el por qué de la canción) la cual junto con este fic se lo dedico a una persona (un chico) muy especial que ha formado parte de mi vida, ya sea de buena o mala manera, es alguien que me conoce de verdad y que a pesar de todo siempre está ahí dándome una palabra de aliento. No sé que vaya a ser de ambos en un futuro pero solo espero que él sea feliz. Bien, terminada mi dedicatoria, que lo disfruten...

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, un joven con 17 años, bajito, fantasioso, tímido y se enoja fácilmente, ésta es su historia...

Todo comenzó cuando decidió estudiar en una universidad de Nueva York. Él soñaba con ser un escritor famoso y un dibujante, que sus historias marcaran para siempre a la humanidad, pero sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con eso ya que querían que Arthur fuese un médico como ellos y no perdiera el tiempo en sus "tonterías".

Recién había salido de la horrible preparatoria de Londres a la que estaba, era tan asquerosamente clasicista. Los dividían en tres grupos según su inteligencia y posición social. Arthur se encontraba en medio, pero debido a que lo consideraban extraño y anticuado, los únicos que se animaron a hablarle fueron los chicos de la clase más baja. Al principio tenía la compañía de ellos y después, nada...

Recuerda que una vez una chica muy dulce (quizás su única amiga verdadera) lo ayudó en una ocasión, lo único malo era que nunca llegaron a toparse en el recreo, pues tenían horarios diferentes, a pesar de eso ella era su amiga y lo acompañaba de regreso a casa en el autobús. Ella era de la clase más baja, era pequeñita, delgada, con unos ojos verdes muy lindos, tímida y con una actitud muy noble, se llamaba Lily Zwingly.

Lo ayudó cuando Arthur olvidó su credencial del autobús. Ahí solían ser muy crueles, una vez el conductor bajó a Arthur de mala gana gritándole en frente de todos donde casi lo atropellaban, se asustó mucho y regresó a casa llorando, además si olvidabas la credencial no te dejaban abordar para regresar a casa y él solía perderse con mucha facilidad. En esa ocasión el conductor quería bajarlo del autobús y mientras todos se le quedaron viendo sin intentar ayudarlo, la chica le ofreció discretamente su credencial, que para fortuna de él no tenía fotografía, solo el nombre. El chico la tomó disimuladamente y se la dio al conductor.

-¿Así que eres Lily Zwingly eh?-preguntó el conductor enojado tratando de humillar al chico

-Sí...-respondió Arthur con algo de nervios y culpa por dentro, por haber mentido...

-Registraré los datos, si pasa algo, contactaremos al culpable- dijo el conductor con un tono molesto mientras Lily se veía algo preocupada.

-Descuida Lily, si hay algún problema yo daré la cara, no permitiré que te hagan algo -Aun así la pequeña se veía algo preocupada por Arthur.

De regreso a casa conversaron de lo de siempre, Arthur le mostró unos dibujos comentándole sobre sus sueños de dibujante y escritor, a veces se reían juntos de las historias que se contaban y veían por la ventana a la gente pasar. Ese fue quizás, el único recuerdo dulce de su preparatoria, su amistad con Lily.

Recién entró a la universidad y se llegó a topar a algunos de sus compañeros, en especial a aquel chico que vio alguna vez, aquel que en una ocasión lo vio llorando en el recreo. Era de la India y se llamaba Neeraja Patel. Aquella vez Arthur estaba solo, pues sus únicos amigos le habían abandonado para siempre, en una esquina, con una comida horrible a medio comer, su cabello algo largo y despeinado, con su habitual ropa "anticuada", y una expresión de tristeza. El chico estaba llorando, llorando y totalmente solo... Esperaba que tal vez alguien amable, como aquél chico le hablase aunque fuera una vez, que alguien se diera la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, de tener un amigo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado...

Patel volteó a verlo, solo se le quedó viendo, unos chicos vinieron a murmurarle algo, volvió a voltear hacia Arthur y lo dejó solo. Así que ahí estaba Patel, aquel que nunca quiso hablarle, y por alguna extraña razón se encontraban ahora conversando con él.

Su único amor platónico era Jökull, un islandés dos años mayor que él. Sentía una profunda admiración hacia él por los escritos y las pinturas que se dedicaba a hacer este chico. Sin duda era el mejor, y guardaba una fotografía de él en su viejo celular para recordarlo por siempre y quizás algún día llegar a ser como él.

Habían acabado las burlas, los recreos en soledad, los eructos en la cara, las patadas, los golpes y ya no le esconderían su mochila más. No lo volverían a llamar maricón asqueroso, no le volverían a robar la tarea, no le dirían que parecía una chica, "te quedarás solo para siempre" y otras cosas hirientes porque al fin sería libre. Empezaría su nueva vida en Nueva York, en poco tiempo y así fue...

Meses después en la Universidad de Nueva York varios de su preparatoria habían viajado hacia allá, Patel y Arthur ya eran amigos, junto con otro chico de Hong Kong llamado Li Wang. Arthur comenzó a vestirse diferente, menos "anticuado", y cambió un poco su estilo de cabello, ahora se veía mejor corto. En cuanto a sus amigos Li era algo parecido a él, rudo por fuera pero una persona muy agradable y tierna por dentro. Patel solía ser más tranquilo y en un tiempo Arthur se dio cuenta de que Patel en realidad era muy caballeroso y una persona muy agradable. Le gustaban las historias de criaturas mágicas al igual que él.

Una chica vietnamita que a veces incomodaba mucho a Arthur llamada Lien, ya que solía ser algo violenta a veces. Yalito fue el primero en hablar con Arthur, un chico que solía ser psicólogo, por esa razón era 4 años mayor que los demás, decidió estudiar una segunda carrera en Nueva York. Otros de sus amigos era Yong Soo el cual era familiar lejano de Li y a cada rato lo molestaba por ser el más bajito del grupo, lo cual a Yong soo le parecía tierno. El mayor de todos con 30 años, un cubano llamado Juan. Otras dos chicas formaban parte del grupo, una taiwanesa llamada Mei y su amiga una chica bielorrusa llamada Natalia que se aprovechaban de la inteligencia de Raivis dejándole a él todo el trabajo. Sadiq un chico algo intimidante que siempre lo abrazaba, y Gupta un gran amigo de él formaban parte de su grupo.

También se juntaban con un chico llamado Eduard Von Stock, algo tímido y "geek", el cual tuvo que usar lentes después de una conversación que tuvo con Arthur, al notar que no veía lo del pizarrón Arthur le prestó unos lentes y él respondió algo asustado que podía ver bien. Al día siguiente el chico traía unos lentes puestos, pero al ver a Arthur inmediatamente con algo de timidez se los quitó.

-Arthur...

-Hola Eduard ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, creo...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Arthur... ¿Crees que me veo bien con ellos?

-Claro que si Eduard-le respondió Arthur con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus lentes y los ponía en el rostro de Eduard, pues ya había confianza entre todos los del grupo.

-Gracias Arthur-dicho esto de alguna manera extraña se sonrojó.

Arthur se quedó pensando si en realidad había hecho eso ¿De verdad se sonrojó? ¿Por qué?

Pero eso no era nada, había una chica con la cual había entablado una hermosa amistad. Ella era más alta que Arthur, rubia, con cabello corto y una actitud muy amable. Se llamaba Yekaterina y siempre platicaban y reían juntos, una vez incluso sacaron a Arthur de clase por haberse reído con ella. Arthur se encontraba molesto con la profesora, pero al fin tenía tiempo libre para platicar con Yeka, lo cual no era tan malo después de todo... Podría decirse que era con la persona que más encajaba en su forma de pensar. A la chica le apasionaba la música y era parte de un grupo musical de la universidad. También le gustaba escribir, pero sobretodo tenía ideas demasiado geniales. Arthur jamás se aburría con ella, Arthur... podía ser él mismo con ella... Aunque también comenzó a notar que la chica actuaba "raro" cada vez que lo veía. Y al final no solo ella actuaba "raro", Eduard, Patel y Sadiq también lo hacían.

Aparte de ellos conoció a otra chico, Roderich, la cual había visto cuando fue a presentar el examen de admisión. Era un año mayor que Arthur, bastante guapo y buena onda. A veces solía verlo de reojo hasta que un día en una clase se aventuró a platicar con él. Era una persona muy agradable, le gustaba la buena música.

-¿Sabes? Creo que los chicos con cabello largo son geniales

-¡De verdad! A mi me gusta mucho traerlo así, pero mi madre se molesta por eso. Dice que no me veo presentable

Ambos rieron y conversaron hasta tarde, cuando finalmente tenían que ir a casa. Roderich le regaló tímidamente a Arthur un dulce, el cual éste aceptó con mucha alegría. Arthur acompañó a Roderich hasta la estación del metro ayudándolo a cargar sus maletas pues él llevaba uno de sus instrumentos musicales. Como era extranjero se había mudado a unos departamentos cercanos. Ambos se despidieron, ambos nerviosos y felices. A partir de ahí cada vez que se veían se saludaban, aunque era muy poco el tiempo que se topaban.

También recordó aquella ocasión en la que Yalito le mencionó:

-¡Oye Arthur, vaya que estás guapo! ¡Si no tuviese a alguien en este momento sin duda te elegiría a ti!

Entonces eso se siente que la gente te quiera... entonces por primera vez me siento querido, pensó.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que tenía que quedarse horas extra en la universidad para terminar los proyectos, se quedó con Eduard, Li, Patel y Gupta. Los cinco se encontraban dentro de la biblioteca leyendo sobre operaciones algebraicas y coordenadas, al día siguiente presentarían el examen y tenían que esforzarse al máximo. Mientras los demás se quedaron arreglando algo de los libros en la biblioteca, Arthur y Patel salieron de ahí.

-¡Hace mucho frío Patel!- dijo Arthur sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le temblaban los dientes

-¡Si!- le contestó Patel sonriendo.

En eso, agarró su abrigo y envolvió a Arthur en éste.

-¿E-eh? M-muchas gracias Patel- le contestó Arthur algo sonrojado y muy feliz ante el acto de caballerosidad

Patel lo observaba muy sonrojado con una risita nerviosa

-¿Sabes? Hubiera sido lindo que desde la preparatoria hubiésemos sido amigos... –dijo Arthur con un poco de tristeza

-Sí, quizás todo hubiese sido diferente... –contestó Patel algo nostálgico y de cierta manera se veía arrepentimiento en su cara...

Ambos sonrieron mientras los demás salían de la biblioteca, Eduard se mostraba un poco celoso, aunque Arthur nunca notó eso. Todos se despidieron al ir camino hacia la estación, los padres de Arthur vendrían por el, se desearon buenas noches y suerte para el examen de mañana.


	2. Alguien me quiere

Aquí de nuevo

Espero que disfruten el fic y sean tan amables de dejar reviews por favor :3

* * *

Al día siguiente presentarían el último examen del semestre, pues como había reprobado el examen normal tendrían que llevar de nuevo el curso de la materia si lo reprobaban. Todos se encontraban nerviosos y a la vez dispuestos a luchar hasta el último segundo por obtener las respuestas correctas.

Al terminar el arduo examen todos salieron con dolor de espalda y cabeza. Arthur no estaba tan seguro pero esperaba pasar. De nuevo los amigos se reunieron y se despidieron para desearse felices vacaciones. Al llegar las vacaciones no había hecho mucho más que jugar con su computadora, escribir un rato, hacer dibujos y salir con algunos amigos. Se había unido a un grupo de escritores y dibujantes, también de amantes de los comics, justo meses antes de salir de la preparatoria. Y aunque eran sus primeros amigos antes de los de la universidad, a ambos grupos los quería muchísimo. No acostumbraba ir a fiestas, excepto a esa en secundaria en la que fue el único en asistir a la fiesta de su mejor amigo ya que todos habían ido a la fiesta de un chico más popular y ambas eran ese día. No sabía mucho de fiestas así que fue a una, la fiesta de pascua, que se realizaría en el Central park, cerca de su nueva casa. No ocurrió nada nuevo en esa fiesta, todo iba muy normal. Personas corriendo y jugando, conversando sobre los comics, todo iba como de costumbre excepto... excepto por aquel chico, Francis.

Se veía muy guapo, alto y un cuerpo atlético. Con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Arthur se quedó contemplándolo.

-Es... perfecto...- dijo mientras lo miraba escondido detrás de un árbol

Uno de sus amigos un tal Ralph, un australiano, le había sacado el correo electrónico a Francis, así que Arthur aprovechó para obtenerlo también. A Ralph no le importaba coquetear con Francis, pero de pronto Francis se sentía incómodo y decidía ignorarlo o alejarse de él. Cosa que no hizo con Arthur, pues solía responderle muy bien.

Al pasar el tiempo, Arthur decidió hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños. Su llegada a la adultez, 18 años, por fin... Y aunque al final la fiesta resultó algo infantil, se divirtió muchísimo. Ese día esperaba con ansias la llegada de aquel francés, pues le había confirmado que iría lo cual puso a Arthur de un humor muy alegre. Esperaba la llegada de Francis y al oir el timbre de la puerta se asomó y era...

-¡Yeka! ¡Has venido!- exclamó Arthur muy contento

- Sí- respondió la chica entre risas

Ambos ayudaron a acomodar las mesas y poner los manteles y la música.

-Perdona que haya llegado algo temprano- rió nerviosa

-¿Qué dices? Así es mejor, tendremos tiempo de conversar más-contestó Arthur con la habitual alegría que le proporcionaba aquella chica

Las horas pasaron y llegaron la mayoría de sus amigos: Patel, Yong Soo, Li, Eduard, Sadiq y algunos de los chicos y chicas del club de dibujantes. Incluso, Francis...

-¡Francis! ¡Haz llegado!

Su alegría se notaba y por alguna razón, Yeka se sintió un poco quebrada por dentro...

En todo momento intentó acercársele a Arthur pero al parecer, Arthur solo tenía ojos para el francés. Patel, Eduard y Sadiq tampoco se veían del todo felices. Uno de los chicos de aquél club, un alemán insoportable se lo hizo notar a Arthur.

-Oye Arthur... la manera en que te ven ellos ¿Acaso uno de los chicos que están ahí te gusta? Porque veo que te siguen mucho- dijo entre risas intentando incomodarlo

-E-eh yo... este... ¡Sólo son mis amigos Ludwig!- respondió algo avergonzado y alterado

-Sí... claro...-le dijo con algo de risa y poca credibilidad

-¡Vaya! Kirkland es popular-comentó una de las chicas del club de comics

Arthur se alejó un poco y se quedó pensando: y si en realidad... ¿Me quieren como dicen ellos?

La fiesta terminó, Arthur se despidió y al final guardó sus regalos. Se quedo pensando en Francis y en como se aceleraba su corazón cada vez que lo veía...

Los días pasaban para Arthur ya estaba a punto de terminar su primer semestre en la universidad, todo... había ocurrido tan rápido y al fin sabía lo que se sentía tener amigos en la escuela. Ahora, ya no estaba tan solo. Sobretodo por que comenzaba a entablar conversaciones con Francis por correo y cada vez que recibía uno el corazón de Arthur se alegraba mucho.

Y justo, en las últimas clases, ocurrió. Había una Yeka muy nerviosa, riendo y platicando con Arthur y después de eso le dejó una carta, con un corazón y un hada grabada en el papel. Arthur abrió la carta algo nervioso y finalmente lo que estuvo sospechando todo este tiempo estaba escrito ahí, el amor de Yeka por Arthur o Artie como solía decirle ella...

Arthur comenzó a leerla y mirando a Yeka con algo de nervios y tristeza finalmente le dio su respuesta:

-Yeka... lo siento... no puedo corresponderte, me gusta alguien más...

Yeka no dijo nada y justo cuando Arthur pronunció las palabras "me gusta alguien más" se alejó corriendo del lugar dejando a un Arthur confundido y triste.


	3. Efímero como el vuelo de las hadas

Le había roto el corazón a una chica y eso se sentía del asco. Es decir, a él le habían roto el corazón muchas veces, jamás se animaba a preguntar o hacer una confesión pero por obvias razones se daba cuenta que era no correspondido. Pero él, haber rechazado a alguien, no podía soportarlo ¿Y si le hubiese dicho que si? ¿Qué habría pasado en estos momentos? ¿Realmente sería feliz? No quería perder la amistad de Yeka, por nada del mundo, pero al parecer su rechazo y el hecho de que iniciarían un nuevo semestre hicieron que Yeka se alejara cada vez más. Yeka había sacado menos calificación que Arthur, por lo que sus horarios diferían más que los anteriores y finalmente lo que colmó el fin oficial de esas reuniones lindas entre ellos, Francis.

Un día como cualquier otro se encontraba Francis coqueteando unas chicas y ahí se encontraba Arthur observando, cuando de pronto le llegó un mensaje y entre conversación y conversación Francis terminó declarándosele. Su primer amor, al fin, tendría a su media naranja. Aquel que había estado esperando todo este tiempo ahí estaba...

Quedaron de verse en el Central Park después de salir de clases. Vio a lo lejos a Francis, cargando un simpático cerdito rosa de peluche con una pequeña bufanda verde, llegó y abrazó al chico. Ambos se veían muy felices caminando agarrados de la mano. Finalmente llegaron a una banca del parque y ahí estaban sentados. Comenzaron a conversar el uno con el otro y entre conversación y conversación sucedió. Francis se fue acercando lentamente a Arthur cerrando los ojos. Ahí fue cuando Arthur esperó cerrando sus ojos con mucho miedo y sucedió: el primer beso de Arthur.

Veía las cosas algo distintas y comenzó a pensar en mucho en su futuro, en que pasaría si viviese con Francis en algún lugar o formar un hogar con él, pero obviamente Francis no quería escuchar nada de eso así que solo se limitó a pensar en silencio. También en el miedo que le había dado aquel beso.

Y como era de esperarse ahí estaba visitándolo cada vez que podía en la universidad. Francis estudiaba la preparatoria, estaba algo atrasado a comparación de Arthur, pues estaba suspendido y no obtenía muy buenas calificaciones. Una vez se tomaron de las manos y Yeka no lo soportó, se fue cuanto antes pudo. Triste y algo molesta, sobretodo triste...

A diferencia de Yeka, a Ralph le gustaba Francis, pero se sentía feliz al ver que Arthur se encontraba feliz siendo pareja de Francis. Todo iba de maravilla, bueno casi todo. Cuando la familia de Arthur se enteró pegaron el grito al cielo e intentaron negar todo. Arthur, 18 años, hijo de unos reconocidos médicos de Londres saliendo con un chico problema que se la pasaba haciendo deporte, un hombre de su misma edad, suspendido de la preparatoria. Estaba mal, era inaceptable para los señores Kirkland.

-Arthur él es un hombre y esto es una blasfemia, a ti no te quieren por ser como eres, te quieren por interés- comentó la señora Kirkland

-¡No, mejor dedícate a estudiar Arthur! Los hombres a esa edad decimos muchas mentiras, cómo puedes, no entiendo cómo, mi hijo mayor... –dijo el señor Kirkland bastante decepcionado.

Peter, su hermano menor, solo se quedaba observando como le bajaban cada vez más la autoestima al pobre de Arthur haciéndolo sentir que NUNCA NADIE lo querría de verdad.

Después de haber cometido ese gran error de confiar en sus padres al decirle lo de su noviazgo con Francis todo se tornó un poco silencio. Ya no confiaría más en sus padres eso era definitivo, ya que conocían mejor sus preferencias posiblemente se limitaría a no volver a hacer un comentario de ningún tipo acerca de Francis. La única que de verdad lo comprendía era su abuela, la señora Margaret Kirkland, quizás su única amiga desde que nació. Él sabía que si alguien lo amaba y lo aceptaba tal y como era, sin duda era su abuela.

Al haberse enojado tanto con su padre decidió regalarle a Francis un peluche que su padre había comprado hace un año especialmente para él. Era un bonito unicornio de peluche, suave y pequeño. Francis no quería aceptar el regalo, pero finalmente Arthur se lo dió junto con una carta.

Sus amigos de la universidad comenzaron a alejarse de él, no quería ¡No de nuevo! Quedarse solo... no...

Patel, Sadiq, Yeka, Eduard... lo habían dejado... A excepción de Yong Soo, Yalito, Lien y Li. Aunque Yong Soo se encontraba bastante deprimido pues hizo que Lien y Li salieran juntos para poder alejarse de Li, si no tendría muchos problemas.

En una de sus salidas con Francis, se topó a Roderich. Todo iba bien al principio ambos sonriendo y saludandose, hasta que llegó Francis. Los vió Roderich con algo de tristeza y ahí comprendió que todo se había acabado para él.

-Pero soy muy extraño... –dijo Arthur cuando regresaban a casa

-Por eso me gustas...- le respondió Francis con un beso

Pasaron los días hasta que Francis decidió terminar con la relación mediante un mensaje de texto, una manera bastante patética de hacerlo... Arthur lloró muchísimo, su corazón estaba roto ahora. Sus amigos de la universidad y del club lo habían dejado y ahora Francis. Volvería a estar solo...

Solo duraron 3 semanas. Y precisamente ese mismo día su familia quería salir al cine, sobre todo su molesto hermano Peter. Arthur no tenía ganas de salir, su primer amor lo había dejado y su familia ni siquiera sabía eso. Peter comenzó a hacer berrinches, la familia fue al cine y Peter continuaba molestando a Arthur. Hasta que Arthur no aguantó y le gritó a Peter, su padre furioso rompió los boletos y todos, a excepción de su abuela, culparon a Arthur de haber echado todo a perder.

Al llegar a casa subió a su habitación porque no quería seguir escuchando aquellas palabras hirientes.

-Bien... me siento del asco... ustedes ganan, realmente nadie me quiere... –se dijo a sí mismo envuelto en sus cobijas entre lágrimas, aquellas palabras rondaron en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :)

Espero que sigan disfrutando esta cosa, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, etc dejen reviews xD

También me gustaría pedirles de favor su punto de vista respecto a las diferentes situaciones, que me dijeran como ven a Arthur o a alguno de los personajes...


End file.
